Jeffrey Epstein
This page has many links related to Donald J. Trump close friend Jeffrey Epstein. Please note: this page is not complete. If you have any questions or suggestions, please use the TALK PAGE to discuss improvements to this page. Timeline * Miami Herald * Perversion of Justice Background People * Julia K. Brown ** reporter Miami Herald * Vicky Ward ** Vanity Fair contributor * Judge Richard M. Berman, Senior United States District Judge of the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York ** judge in Epstein's 2019 trial * Barry Krischer ** former Palm Beach County, Florida state attorney ** disputes Acosta's account of Epstein's NPA * Bradley Edwards ** lawyer for several of Epstein's victims * Donald Trump ** close Epstein friend and once and future co-defendant * Ghislaine Maxwell ** Epstein partner * Jean-Luc Brunel ** Frenchman, co-owner of MC2 modeling agency and Karin Models ** accused of supplying Epstein with child models * Alan Dershowitz ** Epstein lawyer and future co-defendant * Prince Andrew ** member of British Royal Family and future co-defendant * Alexander Acosta ** the US Attorney who gave Epstein that deal ** former Trump cabinet member * Donald Barr ** headmaster who hired Epstein at Dalton ** father of Attorney General William Barr * William Barr ** Attorney General, professional weasel ** too much of a coward to recuse himself * Cyrus Vance ** Manhattan District Attorney * Reid Weingarten ** Epstein's defense counsel, 2019 charges * Marc A. Fernich ** Epstein's defense counsel, 2019 charges * Martin G. Weinberg ** Epstein's lawyer, for 2019 pretrial motion only * Massachusetts Instutute of Technology ** US university that accepted Epstein money * Harvard ** US university that accepted Epstein money Reference Links The links in this section may also be covered by one of the FARK threads below. * Victims ** Farmer sisters *** Daily Beast *** NYTimes ** "Jane Doe" *** "Donald Trump & Jeffrey Epstein Rape Lawsuit and Affidavits" *** Jane Doe v Donald J. Trump, Et Al., US Dist Ct, Central Dist of Cal, Case No. 5-16-Cv-00797-DMG-KS ** Virginia Roberts Giuffre *** affidavit * Bradley Edwards ** Slate * Other people caught up in the Epstein mess ** She Responded to Jeffrey Epstein's Cosmo Ad ** What it was like to be a scientist in Jeffrey Epstein's circle * Epstein bio ** New Yorker Magazine ** podcast, part 1 ** podcast, part 2 ** Vanity Fair * Epstein teaching at Dalton * Epstein's Pedo Island ** Wikipedia ** AP report ** Hi-def drone footage, part 1, July 12, 2019 ** Hi-def drone footage, part 2, July 12, 2019 ** Vanity Fair Pitcairn Island pedos * Miscellaneous court documents ** Jeffrey Epstein's Little Black Book ** Epstein flight manifests * Epstein's partner in pedophilia, Ghislaine Maxwell ** NYTimes ** The Cut * Trump-Epstein friendship ** Donald J. Trump quote regarding Epstein: "I've known Jeff for fifteen years. Terrific guy. He's a lot of fun to be with. It is even said that he likes beautiful women as much as I do, and many of them are on the younger side. No doubt about it -- Jeffrey enjoys his social life." ** Donald J. Trump "modeling" agency ** 2004 Trump v Epstein real estate auction *** Palm Beach Post *** Vanity Fair ** January 2016 Vice report with Epstein 2010 deposition quote in which Epstein plead the 5th when questioned if he ever "socialized with Donald Trump in the presence of females under the age of 18" * Epstein's first arrest ** Epstein: "I'm a sex offender, not a predator" ** Palm Beach Police report, May 1, 2006 * Acosta-Epstein sweetheart deal ** court documents ** Acosta - Epstein - Donald J. Trump coverup ** Red flags surrounding Epstein work release * Epstein's 2019 arrest ** Miami Herald: Possible Epstein witness tampering payments, 2019 ** Epstein 2019 indictment ** Epstein lawyers Pretrial Release, 14 conditions * "Suicide" ** NYTimes ** NBC News Glossary * NPA non-prosecution agreement ** the type of deal Acosta gave Epstein FARK Links Please note: not every MSNBC discussion thread or Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread may cover Epstein-related links 7/6-7/7 * Epstein arrested * Julie K. Brown reporting so far * Abramson: Stop associating Donald J. Trump with Epstein 7/8 * Jeffrey Epstein Indictment * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread * bad time to be any one of these friends of Epstein * Lordy, Epstein kept photos * Well-known Prime Minister among Epstein's guests in 2014 * President Clinton has issued a statement on Jeffrey Epstein * Barr says he will recuse himself from Epstein's case 7/9 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.9 * FOX News whatabouting Epstein charges * which of the dirtbag lawyers are going down with him? * AG Barr refuses to recuse himself from Epstien case * Where are the women who acted as pimps for Epstein? * a look at how Epstein made his money * Onion: Subway scraps Epstein ad campaign * Acosta realizes he'll soon be thrown under the bus * Democrats have now never heard of Epstein * Donald J. Trump denying having any 'relationship' with Epstein * loophole in Acosta deal * gop allege no "substantial" vetting of Acosta * Acosta told Epstein 'belonged to intelligence' and to leave it alone * This Epstein thing will get out of hand * Q-Anon throws a party to celebrate Epstein's arrest * decorations in Epstein's NYC mansion * Pelosi calls for Acosta to step down * Epstein? Never heard of the guy. * full review Epstein case * Acosta nearly perfect scapegoat * Acosta trying to claim "new evidence" * Meghan McCain: Dershowitz Should Not Be on TV * Obama uses his Magical Time Machine to help Epstein * dem to donate Epstein campaign donations 7/10 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.10 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.10 * What does one need with a "tile and carpet extractor?" * Trump Org to host charity event where they auction off women * charity raising money, not registered as charity in Florida * mal private party 1992: Donald J. Trump, Epstein and 28 "calendar" girls * list of rich people who are very, very nervous right now * Barr will not recuse himself from Epstein case * Acosta has the full support of the president * Katie Johnson anon interview resurfaces * Acosta to gut department that fights Child Sex Trafficking * dem lawmaker won't return Epstein's campaign donations * under Acosta, getting visas for victims of human trafficking slowed * Deutsche Bank loaned Epstein a metric asston of money * Acosta to hold pconf about Epstein case * Cosby is going to look like a celibate monk by comparison * dive into epstein case fbi file * Epstein forced people to sign NDAs * KY and OK Trump2020 chairs both in jail for child sex trafficking * former State atty disputes statements made by Acosta at pconf 7/11 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.11 * Hollywood allowed Jeffrey Epstein to move about freely * House Oversight announces hearing on Acosta-Epstein deal * Acosta-Epstein Scandal Has Spread To Mitch McConnell * Kentucky Epstein affidavit * Trump Org cancels Stripper Golf Tournament * Manhattan DA, Cy Vance, tried to help get Epstein off * Dershowitz admits going to Epstein's house for massage * Epstein is in same jail as 'El Chapo' * 'Acosta Enables Sex Trafficking' projected onto Labor Dept building * Epstein hooked Donald J. Trump, melanoma up * Russia connection 7/12 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.12 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.12 * peek at Epstein's Pedophile Isle * Epstein had his own lodge at children's art camp * Acosta quits * Donald J. Trump pconf w/Acosta * Donald J. Trump pconf w/Acosta, repeat * Acosta took his one final moment in the spotlight * Epstein allegedly hired private investigators, intimidated families * Harvard's Program for Evolutionary Dynamics was started by Epstein * hedge fund managers speculate how Epstein made his billions * Lawyers Say Not Giving jeffrp Bail Would Be Anti-Rich Discrimination * Meet our new Labor Secretary 7/13 * Epstein's time at The Dalton School 7/15 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.15 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.15 * Epstein wants to be released, confined to his Manhattan mansion * Epstein tries to buy his freedom for $100M * who approved Acosta-Epstein non-prosecution agreement? 7/16 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.16 * How Jeffrey Epstein groomed, abused his "Number One girl" * Ehud Barak denial * how much is Epstein actually worth? * what happened to Ghislaine Maxwell? * Con Law professor wants to impeach Acosta 7/17 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.17 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.17 * NYT shows publishes tone deaf story * video from NBC archive shows Epstein, Donald J. Trump partying at mal 1992 * Epstein hires new lawyer, specializes in RICO and public corruption * Acosta's replacement * Epstein's pilot deletes Instagram after Kellyanne pic surfaces 7/18 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.18 * Epstein denied bail * Donald J. Trump cowardly avoids answering Q re Epstein 7/19 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.19 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.19 * Complicated Orbit of Jeffrey Epstein * Palm Beach sheriff launches internal probe of Epstein's "jail time" * Why Donald J. Trump let himself be filmed with Epstein at mal party * more on Acosta replacement 7/20 * Dershowitz lies * "Will We Ever Know How Many Girls Jeffrey Epstein Abused?" 7/22 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.22 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.22 * Giuliani warns Epstein case could implicate more 7/23 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.23 * epstein's little black book * Giuliani Returns To Implicate Donald J. Trump In Epstein Scandal * Dershowitz changing excuses * Epstein bitches about bail * Donald J. Trump allegedly "turned in" Jeffery Epstein * Lolita Express 7/24 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.24 * Red Flags All Over Jeffrey Epstein's Jail Records * Epstein allegedly attempted suicide 7/25 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.25 * Victoria's Secret to analyze its business relationship w Epstein * fla state senator threatened by Palm Beach Sheriff Ric Bradsaw 7/26 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7/26 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7/26 * UPDATE Jeffrey Epstein jailhouse accomodations 7/27 * epstein pilots subpoenaed 7/29 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.29 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7.29 * Dersh tries to defend 1997 oped arguing abolish statutory rape * detailed article about Dershowitz sleaze 7/30 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7.29 7/31 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread7/31 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread7/31 * Million Pages of Evidence * epstein NM eugenics baby ranch "Seed Human Race With His DNA" 8/1 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.1 * buildings on pedo island differ from submitted plans 8/2 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.2@ * [http://fark.com/10511882 FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.2 8/5 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.5 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.5 8/6 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.6 8/7 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.7 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.7 8/8 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.8 * got his money the old fashioned way: he stole it 8/9 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.9 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.9 * alleged teenage "sex slave" claims * Judge: RELEASE THE PEDO FILES * Giuffre v. Maxwell court documents unsealed 8/10 * Jeffrey Epstein suicide, no note, barr appalled * Donald J. Trump retweets Clinton conspiracies * barr's fbi will investigate death of Epstein * why wasn't Jeffrey Epstein on suicide watch? 8/11 * Twitter conspiracy theory debunkers oks them for Epstein * Why Wasn't Epstein on Suicide Watch When He Died? * Kellyanne excuses for Donald J. Trump conspiracy retweets 8/12 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8/12 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8/12 * FBI raids Pedo Island * Epstein conspiracy theories * ufo: Bill Barr visited Epstein shortly before his suicide@ * [http://fark.com/10522259 Giuliani warns against spreading Epstein death conspiracies * Epstein recap * Epstein's former cellmate * Suicide Watch only lasts a few days * defense attorneys: removed Epstein from Suicide Watch * Completely Predictable Death of Jeffrey Epstein * Barr: 'serious irregularities' at jail where Epstein killed himself * After autopsy, cause of Epstein's death awaits "further info" * (Satire) "I certainly wouldn't describe myself as being close to Jeffrey" 8/13 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread 8.13 * warden "temporarily" reassigned, staffers placed on leave * how poorly run our federal prisons really are * Epstein suicide is obviously a cry for better-staffed prisons * vanity fair: Ghislane Maxwell * FBI allegedly livid potus would spread "bullshiat conspiracy theories" * Epstein's death shifts federal focus to possible conspirators 8/14 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.14 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.14 * who was guarding Epstein * allegedly had bill clinton wearing blue dress painting * Dersh: defend Bible characters against charges of child trafficking * 4chan reported detailed info on Epstein death before everyone else 8/15 * disney employees shares name * audio interview from 2003 "Too many girls" * preliminary autopsy results * conversation with Epstein's bodyguard and trainer * Philip Levine,fmr Miami Bch Mayor: not sure how in little black book * Epstein's last words "See you next week" * more failure from Epstein's prison guards * mystery woman visits Epstein before "suicide" 8/16 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.16 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.16 * no such thing as an "underage woman." That's called a child * Dershowitz cancels mock biblical child trafficking trial * autopsy declares suicide 8/17 * Epstein's last days 8/18 * Why was Epstein allowed to buy small women's panties from jail? 8/19 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.19 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.19 * Epstein wrote a will 2 days before his death * Epstein "given" three 12-year-olds for his birthday * maxwell bought hospital's silence re injured sex slave * Prince Andrew w/Epstein & girl at Balmoral while Queen was there * Bureau of Prisons Director removed 8/20 * staged photo of Ghislaine Maxwell at burger joint * flight logs show Prince Andrew w/sex slave 3 separate times 8/21 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.21 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.21 * Prince Andrew flew on Epstein's private jet twice with a sex slave 8/22 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.22 * Bill Gates when asked to explain his flight on the Lolita Express * Epstein will put assets into trust fund * subpoenas issued for prison guards 8/23 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.23 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.23 * France opens Epstein-linked rape investigation * Prince Andrew foot massage from girl at Epstein's NY apartment * gossip re Prince Andrew * Epstein's social media accounts found 8/26 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.26 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.26 * Sisters Who First Tried to Take Down Jeffrey Epstein 8/27 * footage from cameras outside Jeffrey Epstein cell "unusable" * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.27 8/28 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.28 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread8.28 * Prince Andrew's friends claim it can't be him in that photo 8/29 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread8.29 * Epstein's criminal case officially dead * one of defense lawyers for Epstein * barr's fbi to investigate jailhouse cameras 9/2 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread9.2 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.2 * foje Jean-Luc Brunel, founded NY model agency has "disappeared" 9/3 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.3 9/4 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.4 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread9.4 9/5 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.5 9/6 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.6 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread9.6 9/9 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.9 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread9.9 9/10 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.10 9/11 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.11 9/12 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.12 * MIT President accepted donation from Jeffrey Epstein * MIT and Jeffrey Epstein 9/13 * MSNBC Prime Time Discussion thread9.13 * FARK Scandal/Rumor/Speculation thread9.13 * harvard reviews Jeffrey Epstein donations * Feds were probing Epstein for underage girls 9/16 * Courtney Love's Prince Andrew booty call * Mnuchin's Link to Jean-Luc Brunel 9/17 * MIT prof resigns after apol for Jeffrey Epstein pedophilia